Mr Ambrosius, the Round Table, and a girl named Megan
by It's a crazy-kept secret
Summary: Mr. Ambrosius was not particularly expecting to have his legend defended by a firecracker of a girl today. (Rating for one swear word) First in the Double Emrys story arc.
1. Chapter 1

**It is my first oneshot (technically a drabble, it's too short to be a _real _oneshot). FEEL PROUD.**

**Disclaimer: I would say IDOM, but then I'd have to have a disclaimer for that, bcuz I know I didn't make it up, and I'm fairly certain someone else did...**

* * *

><p>Megan Kathryn Tate entered her second year of middle school in the year 2009.<p>

She was a brilliant child, bright, beautiful, and she wrote.

Oh, yes. She wrote absolutely _fantastical_ tales about a prince and his manservant, dragons with names that started _Kil-_ and once-in-a-lifetime, completely _impossible_ love that somehow worked out, but most of all, she wrote about _magic. Beautiful Magic._

And, _of course_, as any self-respecting girl on the cusp of teen-hood does, she dismissed them as fantasy. But she still loved them.

One day in a lesson with her Social Studies teacher, one Mr. Ambrosius (a teacher who appeared to be much too young to teach, but was a favorite of all the students of the school), he stopped speaking for a moment, as if lost in thought, and then continued upon a completely different track of mind. He was a Social Studies teacher, he was supposed to teach History, but she was quite sure that Medieval Studies were not taught until much later in the academic career of a student.

He went to describe the different facets of Arthurian legend, smiling at some of the more beautiful theories, and for some reason wrinkling his nose at some others (One of them being the idea that Mordred was the product of Arthur and Morgana). Ambrosius continued in this fashion for a time. He did not notice the awestruck looks upon his students' faces, and so launched into a different tirade about how "It doesn't matter anyway, it's all legend, none of it probably ever happened!"

He then paused for a breath.

Megan had been boiling about his description of legend. How dare he! she thought.

"Mr. Ambrosius?" she began sweetly.

He glanced up. "Yes?"

"Mr. Ambrosius, if you please, how do you know that the legends aren't true?"

The teacher looked like he was about to answer. "The truth is, Mr. Ambrosius, that you _don't_."

He looked ready to protest, but she continued. "You weren't there. For all you know, Merlin could've been manservant to Prince Arthur of Camelot. Mordred could've been ten years younger than everyone! So, tell me, Mr. Ambrosius, forgive my language, how the _hell_ do you know?"

"And maybe Merlin was immortal!" A shout came from the back of the room.

"Quiet, Owen." The teacher said, sitting on top of his messy desk.

Another suggestion: "Maybe Guinevere was a servant?"

"Maybe, Gwen."

Elliott cut in. "We could do a reenactment, with the details according to us! I want to make the swords."

The Penn siblings voiced their opinions at the same time.

"I get to be the King!"

A smirk came from the other. "No swords in school, Elliot!"

A quiet, but strong voice in the back asked to be a knight.

"But what about Merlin?" Leo inquired.

The rest of the class murmured until Mr. Ambrosius jumped off of the desk. "Well, if we're doing a variation of the legend that no one has seen before," He waved his hands for emphasis, "then I choose Megan. She can be Merlyn, M-e-r-l-y-n. Sound good?"

A chorus of yeah!s and groans resounded.

The teacher sat back, listening to their chatter with the patience only a thousand years could give. Suddenly, it was as if a lightbulb went off inside his head. H_ow could I be so _stupid_?_ He berated himself. He sighed. He'd only have to wait some ten years. _Well, it's not that much compared to a millennia._

Another thought occurred to him. _Where does Megan fit?_

He sighed again. He'd see in ten years, but now, he had a medieval reenactment to plan.

With a female version of himself.

_Oi._

* * *

><p><strong>Please R&amp;R, it means that either I did a good job, you're a flamer, or you want to give <em>constructive <em>criticism. One of the three. But of those three, I really appreciate the first and last ones.**

**THANKS,**

**-Secret**


	2. Note

**Hello, I probably shoulda done this earlier, but here:**

This story is the first of a series!

The next one is called "Mr A"

**-Secret**


End file.
